


sharing is caring

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brian is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: He was just considering using the hoodie for himself. He could no longer feel the tips of his fingers, and shivers were travelling up and down his spine every now and then. However, when he looked at Freddie, miserable and cold, he couldn’t stop himself.Freddie nearly jumped with happiness at Brian’s nod, and extended his hands towards the taller man, “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!”





	sharing is caring

Freddie was not someone who liked even the slightest chill. Every day bellow twenty-five degrees was terrible for Freddie. Which meant that leaving in London was a constant struggle for the singer. 

Brian, on the other hand, rarely ever got cold. His boyfriend usually called him a freak for this but Brian hardly ever cared, he was often much too smitten looking at Freddie in his, too big, hoodies. Bundled up in what Brian considered beautiful weather.

That’s part of the reason why he always carries a sweater or a coat around, just so that he can lend it to Freddie whenever he needs the extra warmth. However, today he was thrilled he had brought something extra. 

The day was freezing cold, and by freezing Brian actually meant freezing.

By Freddie’s standards, it was the most horrifying day he had ever had to endure. The smaller man was shivering, nose adorably red, and letting out indignant squawks every time the wind ruffled up their hair. 

“Brian, please,” Freddie pleaded again, “please tell me you have another hoodie.” 

And he had, he was just considering using it himself. He could no longer feel the tip of his fingers, and shivers were travelling up and down his spine every now and then. However, when he looked at Freddie, miserable and cold, he couldn’t stop himself.

Freddie nearly jumped with happiness at Brian’s nod, and extended his hands towards the taller man, “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!” 

Brian took the garment out of his bag and watched as Freddie put it on top of the other three sweaters he was already wearing. He looked adorable, to say the least. So cute that Brian wanted to squish him. 

His boyfriend wiggled happily in his newfound warmth, then stud on the tip of his toes and kissed Brian’s cold nose, “Thank you, darling. I love you.” 

A shiver ran down Brian’s back, and the guitarist smiled. Yeah, he didn’t really need the hoodie anyway. 


End file.
